Unfinished Business
by Peanut Butter Reese Cup
Summary: Tucker a murderer? Danny can't believe it. But his old boyfriend, Josh, is someone who is even more unbelieveable... LEMON, RAPE sort of, and MURDER.


-1No one knew how Officer Josh Kerpack could finish so many cases. How did he get all these people to fess up? Only him, a few other officers and Danny Fenton knew. Well, Danny didn't know until today, anyway.

Ignoring the fact that Josh was 7 years older, Danny and Josh had dated for about a year when Danny had started his sophomore year in high school. But then Danny broke up with him, finding out he had cheated on him with a guy named Sean.

So, now halfway through sophomore year, something Danny couldn't believe happened. Tucker murderer Star. (A/N: I always hated that slut.) A knife through the heart in the park, Danny as a witness. Then Tucker told Danny he had been threatened into it.

Danny didn't believe him.

But he didn't say anything. Tucker was his best friend and he didn't want to rat him out. But word got out, and Tucker was taken in for questioning. Danny had also been taken. It was still a mystery as to how they figured out he was a witness.

* * *

Danny and Tucker were pushed into a small room with a long table and a couple of chairs. Danny sat down nervously and Tucker followed suit. Tucker was trembling violently.

"So boys," Officer Garrison said, locking the door and sitting down across from them. "Know anything about this mysterious murder?"

Danny gulped and Tucker shook his head.

"We don't like liars," Garrison suddenly shouted. "Tucker Foley, we know it was you."

"No it wasn't!" Danny and Tucker shouted at the same time.

"Danny Fenton, eyewitness, am I right?" Garrison asked, flicking through a file with a picture of Star paper clipped to the front. "Tell me what you saw."

"I didn't see anything because Tucker didn't do it!" Danny said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I'll take it from here, George." Danny and Tucker turned to see Officer Josh standing there, the door open.

Garrison grumbled something incoherent, and then left. Josh shut the door and sat in Garrison's seat.

"So, Danny, we meet again I see," he said, pushing his black bangs from his face.

Danny banged his forehead against the table. "Go kill yourself, Josh."

"You know him?" Tucker asked him, bewildered.

"Ex-boyfriend," Danny muttered. Tucker sat back in his chair.

"All you have to do is tell me what happened and you're free to go," Josh said, smirking. They both shook their heads and Danny said, "Tucker didn't do it."

Josh sighed. "Alright, Tucker first."

Tucker blinked. Josh stood up. "You're going into a private interrogation room. Danny'll be next."

Tucker stood up and followed Josh out the door. It was silent for a few seconds until Josh and Tucker started screaming at each other.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"I HAVE PROOF!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"FINE!"

They both came back in, Josh looking quite calm and Tucker looking like he wanted to punch Josh's face in.

"Danny, let's go," Josh said. Danny reluctantly followed. They walked down a hallway. Danny eyed the room where Tucker had been interrogated. It was the same as the one Tucker was currently in.

But they walked right passed it. "Uh, didn't we pass-?"

"We're going to a more comfortable room." Josh smirked. Danny blinked but followed.

Danny found himself in Josh's office. "You have a bed…in your office?" he asked, staring at it.

"Sometimes I work late and don't feel like going home. Problem?"

"No." Danny had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Sit," Josh demanded, pointing to a chair sitting at a desk.

Danny sat. Josh sat on the bed and stared at him for a few minutes before saying, "I missed you Danny."

Danny wanted to throw up. "Shut up."

"You didn't miss me at all?"

"Nope," Danny replied truthfully. Josh examined him skeptically. "Did Tucker do it?"

"No."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Did Tucker do it?"

"NO."

"I just said not to lie."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Did Tucker do it?"

Danny didn't answer. Josh sighed and muttered something incoherent. "Let's play a game, Danny," he said aloud.

"I don't like your kind of games." Josh pointed to the bed, standing up. Danny slowly got up and sat on said bed. Josh took the chair. "Did Tucker do it?"

"No."

"Shirt. Off," Josh said. Danny raised an eyebrow. "It's a game I like to call 'Do-What-I-Say-Or-I'll-Arrest-You.'"

Danny pulled off his trademark red and white t-shirt. "Did Tucker do it?"

"For the last time, NO," Danny said.

"Pants. Now, did Tucker do it?"

"NO, DAMN IT."

"Did Tucker do it?"

"No."

"Did Tucker do it?"

"No."

"Did Tucker do it?"

"NO."

By now, Danny was completely naked and shivering. "Danny, we found his handprints on the knife, along with another person's."

"Maybe it was that other person."

"Maybe." Josh got up and pushed Danny down. He handcuffed his wrists to the bedposts. "What the hell are you doing?!" Danny exclaimed. He attempted to phase from them, but then he noticed they were glowing green slightly.

"Oh dear, the handcuffs are ghost proof. What will you do now?" Josh said sarcastically. Danny's eyes flashed green.

"Fuck you, Josh."

"That's going to cost you," Josh said, pulling off his shirt. Danny gulped. "Did Tucker do it?" Josh asked again. "I refuse to answer any more questions," Danny replied.

Josh kicked off his shoes and pulled off his pants. He set something on the desk and then came over to the bed. He pulled off his boxers and positioned himself above Danny. "Did Tucker do it?"

Danny shook his head. Josh reached down and stroked his cock. Danny took a sharp intake of breath. "I'll ask one more time: Did. Tucker. Do. It?"

"No," Danny said. Josh stroked harder and faster. Danny turned his head, refusing to respond to anything the man did to him. This wasn't about Tucker or Star's murder anymore.

Danny tried to shift his body to the side but Josh pulled him back. He let go of Danny (who sighed in relief) and slid one finger into Danny's entrance. The smaller boy tensed and couldn't help but gasp. "Danny?"

"No."

Two fingers. "He didn't do it!" _Four _fingers. Danny felt as though he were going to explode if the digits didn't stop pumping him. He bit his lip to keep from moaning.

Josh pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. "Last chance Danny. Did Tucker do it?"

"No," Danny gasped out. "Wrong answer!" Josh said, thrusting in with all the force he could muster. Pain shot from the spot and spread quickly. Tears sprang to Danny's eyes. He clenched his fists and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He would not give Josh the satisfaction of knowing Danny was enjoying this (even though he wasn't, somewhat).

Enjoying the pained look on Danny's face and still thrusting as hard as he could, he reached down and grabbed Danny's cock. He stroked and pulled and did what he pleased. Danny gave up and moaned loudly. He was so deep into the sensations that he didn't even notice the handcuffs fall to the ground at the snap of Josh's fingers. He arms fell limply at his sides.

Once again, Danny tried to shift to the side but Josh pulled him back. He made an annoyed clicking sound with his tongue. "I'm. The. One. On. Top." He added a particularly forceful thrust with each word. Danny whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, his hands entwining with the sheets under him.

He was going to come very soon, Danny could feel the tension building up. Suddenly, the thrusts stopped. White-hot pleasure raced through him. He opened his eyes: Josh's head was bobbing up and down on his cock. He groaned and let go of the sheets to cover his face.

Just when he was going to come, Josh stopped. Danny was shaking and shivering, whimpering and gasping. Josh said, "Had enough?"

Danny didn't answer. That was his mistake. Josh thrust in once again and the pain announced its presence once again. He placed his hands on Josh's back. "Did Tucker do it?"

"Yes," Danny gasped out. He would mentally smack himself later. Right now, he couldn't concentrate. His heart was beating wildly and his mind was temporarily dead.

"Good answer," Josh said, smirking at his success. He sped up his thrusts. Danny let out a pained moan and then bit his lip. Josh went deeper and harder. Danny cried out suddenly, signaling that he had come. His nails dug into Josh's back, leaving long, bleeding scratches. A spray of white coated their stomachs and came to match the sticky substance trailing out from between Danny's legs. "You disgusting bastard," Danny exclaimed.

Josh, ignoring Danny's remark, got up, picked up the item from the desk and pressed a button on it. Danny looked up; it was a tape recorder. 'Damn it,' he thought.

Josh snapped his fingers and the handcuffs flew back up, handcuffing Danny, once again, to the bedposts. Josh got dressed and left the room, giving Danny a look.

Danny had a feeling Josh wasn't finished with him.


End file.
